1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to bicycle seats. And even more particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle seat assembly for dolls, action figures or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many children enjoy riding bicycles as a means of transportation and pleasure. Additionally, many children enjoy emulating, or acting like their parents. For example, and with specific applicability to the hereinbelow disclosed invention, many children have experienced riding a bicycle with a parent wherein the child was seated in a child bicycle seat disposed behind the adult's seat. Such seats are generally disposed towards the back of a bicycle and include several strong supports for ensuring the stability and thus the safety of the child seated therein.
Because a child seat mounted to a bicycle must support the weight of the child, the seat and accompanying supports must be specially designed for such a purpose. As such, child bicycle seats are relatively expensive to produce, and are designed to be attached to an adult style bicycle as opposed to a children's bicycle.
Although child seats for bicycles are well known, it has, to the Applicant's knowledge, heretofore not been conceived of to provide a bicycle seat for action figures, dolls or other such toys. Because children enjoy emulating adults, and because children enjoy playing with action figures and dolls, the deficiency in the art precludes children from having a second seat adapted to be included at the back of a child's bicycle wherein the seat is configured to securely support a doll, action figure, or the like.
The design and configuration of a childrens bicycle is very different from adult style bicycles including ten speeds, twelve speeds and the like. Because the configurations of the bicycles are different, seats designed to mount on an adult bicycle may not be mounted to a children's bicycle.
Therefore, if a child wants to take a doll or action figure on a bicycle ride; as many children do, they must either hold the doll in one of their hands, or place the doll in a basket at the front of the bicycle. Obviously, holding a toy in one hand while riding a bicycle can prove to be extremely dangerous. As such, the art is deficient in providing a seat for use with a doll or action figure such that a child may emulate an adult by placing the doll in the seat, securing the doll therein and taking the doll for a ride.
It is to the solution of the deficiency in the art to which the present invention in directed.